Buttercups Dispair
by j752572
Summary: Buttercup, Guilt ridden, asks Mojo to help her end it all. She learns how to become stronger with his help........ok the first three chapters are bad but it is really good please read
1. Kill me

**Thoughts** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Mojo sat in his observatory looking out into the rainy city, he didn't like to go into the rain, and he hated getting his fur wet. He had been planning on robbing the bank but he just wasn't up to it today. It was dark and stormy, and windy, not to mention if he went out with any of his equipment it was likely to be struck by lighting. Just then his alarm went off........  
  
SOMEONE APROCHING... IDENTIFIED SUBJECT BUTTERCUP....  
  
It repeated this for about a few seconds while TVs zoomed to where he sat. Mojo looked at the screen and saw Buttercup at age 16, walking up the long stairway to his house, she might have been crying. He couldn't tell. He pressed the button to open the door just as she was about to knock. Why is she here? I haven't committed any crimes, today. Mojo sat ad pondered this as she walked in the room soaked to the bone. **She doesn't look like she wants to fight. She looked at him and fell lying helplessly on his floor. I could destroy her, then I will be rid of one powerpuff, but it might be a trap. Hmmm yes a trap they plan on trapping me and putting me in jail so I can't takeover the world, then I will be trapped and my plans unfulfilled. She didn't move He closed the door and walked over to her. I shall see what it is that she wants.  
  
**  
  
She looked up at him and had such a pain in her eyes that he forgot all his plans for her destruction and he picked her up and sat her in his chair. He walked over to his computer and did a scan on her body. "Hmmm no physical wounds but her vitals are dropping fast." He thought aloud and quickly got a towel and dried her and had her machines give her a shower, then dressed her in a now dry green dress.  
  
As all this was going on a plan was forming in Mojo's head. **I can revive enough to show her sisters she is alive and use her as a way to blackmail her pathetic sisters into doing my will.** Mojo laughed at his last thought, he imagined Bubbles and Blossom dusting off a thrown that he would sit in once he used them to conquer the world.  
  
He watched as the machines placed the green puff in is bed. "That will not do!" He muttered as he saw her sleeping in his bed. "no, no she will need to be locked up so she cannot escape and ruin my plans, for if she escapes my plans will be ruined and I will have no way of using her, and my plan will fail." He than looked around his lab for something that would hold her. Finding nothing he went back to his bead in despair. "Maybe she won't wake up until I can build something that will hold her."  
  
Just then Buttercups eyes shot open. She looked at Mojo and he looked back almost fearfully. "Mo..Mojo.do you have....a...any antidote X handy?" Mojo just stared unable to think he went over to his desk and pulled out a small flask of the antidote and gave it to her before he realized what he had done. She took it from him and sat up. She started to regain he strength and got out of bed, still holding the flask. She walked over to Mojo's fridge and pulled out and apple, which she ate, after that she walked up to Mojo, who hadn't been able to do any thing but stare at her dumbfounded.  
  
"So, monkey man you're probably wondering what the hell I am doing here, huh?" with that she opened the flask and drank it contents, shuddered then fell to her knees. "Mojo, I need you to kill me." she made it a statement, a fact, she said it as easily as anyone would say, "I need a drink," or "I have to go shopping today."  
  
Mojo breaking out of the daze Managed a weak, "Wha.?" before registering what she said. "You need me to...kill you? Why?" 


	2. Burning sorrow, Burning Heart

He stood there unable to do...anything. **What's wrong with her. I mean I can't destroy her I need her for my plan...but what is she doing here...Kill her..She.she's gone mad. Lost her mind. Her grip on reality is slipping.**  
  
He picked her up and brought her to his bed. There he covered her up and went over to pick up to empty vial. He sat at his desk planning wondering what to do. **One of the powerpuff girls.....No** The toughest Powerpuff was sleeping in his bed and had just asked...No it was more like begged, begged him to kill her. He glanced over at her, she shuddered again. He knew she had been going through a depression; she had had all the signs for weeks. He had herd Ace call her a dyke once when he was watching them fight in the park below his observatory. It didn't even set her off, she wasn't even fighting back, just blocking their fist and letting her sisters take care of it.  
  
Then he realized something, she had taken antidote X. She had willfully given up her powers, her strength, the only thing she seamed to enjoy....at least for most of her life. "Why. What caused her to do this? I now don't have to worry about holding her as a regular cage will do, but she is so weak. I must know what happened before I put my plan into action. She must be unstable," he thought aloud.  
  
Hours later Mojo sat in is desk chair asleep over his plans. Buttercup stirred. At first she didn't remember what she was doing her or why she woke up crying. Then a great saddens washed over her, as she remembered everything. Images jumped around in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop them from coming. ~~~The professor helping her with her home work, she was getting fed up and was getting annoyed that what he was telling her wasn't working. "No no, buttercup not like that, here let me show you." He then proceeded to do the algebra problem but it was no use. She just didn't see the connection. "I didn't mean to" Buttercup mumbled to herself on the bed "It's not that hard Butterbrain." Blossom laughed at the nickname that she recently had put to se when ever buttercup struggled with her homework, which was all the time. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Buttercup yelled back. "She shouldn't have called me that,"  
  
The professor standing next to Blossom lecturing buttercup about yelling in the house~~~  
  
"Always on her side,"  
  
~~~The professor on blossoms side one again, and always comparing her to Blossom~~~  
  
"No one ever thinks of me or my feelings."  
  
~~~Buttercups eyes glowed red with anger~~~  
  
The last image flew into her mind. The feeling of so much rage and hate "GAAAAAH!" Mojo awoke to a scream. He looked over to see Buttercup screaming into a pillow. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T KNOW!" She threw the pillow onto the floor and jumped and fell onto the floor. Still not used to having no powers she realized she could no longer fly. She looked over at Mojo who was holding a laser pointed at her. He had pulled it out from his top draw after she startled him awake. **She could still be dangerous. Out of her mind**, he thought.  
  
She gave him a tired smile. "Relax Monkey-man; I couldn't hurt you if I tried. Besides I can barely pick my self up." He slowly put the gun down. "On second thought give me that I think I know how to use it and it will be a lot easier than cutting my self."  
  
"Buttercup, Why...what..why" Was all he managed to ask unable to put the question into words. She looked at him as if deciding something, and then she gave a short nod. Trying to get up she slipped and hit her head on the metal floor. He walked over and picked her up. After setting her on the bed he pressed a button and a chair came out of the floor and he sat in front of her.  
  
"Well, let me start at the beginning." He only stared at her. "As I am sure you know I haven't been my self lately. I didn't want to do anything, not even fight. I just started noticing all the horrible things in the world. Not just the monsters, but every little thing. I wasn't doing well in school either, I tried. People, I just couldn't stand to be around were constantly bothering me. The Gang green gang was always being troublesome. I hate them. Ace was always trying to get me to.to...do things. He almost had me once, But I punched him out. That creep, that Fucking creep. I mean he's twenty-six and I'm sixteen. He started calling me a dyke and spreading rumors. I got so sick of them I just kept getting so angry, but if I had one more fight in school I would be expelled. So I had to bottle my emotions. My sister constantly on my back telling me to be more like them. Blossom's always preaching to me, and the professor always backing her up," She glanced up he was still listening intently. "Last night I was having trouble with my math and she kept calling me butterbrain. I am not dumb, and I am sick of her thinking I am because she soooooo smart. I was going to zap her, my unique power being my powers are fueled by my emotions. Well, eye laser filled with rage is powerful enough to knock a puff out. I shot at her but, the professor got in the way. He was burned by my laser," She started crying, not knowing what to do he patted her arm. "Mojo he was hit in the chest and all I could smell was burning flesh. Mojo I.I think I killed him!" 


	3. Memories and Questions

I am making this chapter longer, sorry it was so short....... And I added some things sooooo just read it over. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*when stars and in the line thingies ~~~~~~~~that is thoughts within memories* Line thingies are memories Just noticed I never put a disclaimer in so::::::::: I own nothing unless I make up my own characters my self  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Mojo's heart sunk. This girl, this pathetic little girl had killed the professor. He had thought he never liked the girls or the professor for that matter, but this was the same professor that had created all of them. They were connected. Memories fill Mojo's head. ~~The professor looking through the cage at Mojo, being picked up and looked over then set back in the cage. "He will be perfect; I'll pick him up tomorrow afternoon." The Man that owned Mojo, giving the professor a friendly smile then both of them leaving. Later the man came back to yell and hurt Mojo one more time before selling him. "You're going to be a lab experiment I hope, little rat." *That was the day I vowed to fight humans stop them once and for all. I thought sure they put on happy face around other humans but when they are alone they cause pain and suffering.* The man then left Mojo with no food again that day, and Mojo herd the whimpering of another animal in the next room. Poor fool, at least it wasn't him this week.~~~  
  
Mojo looked at Buttercup, he had almost killed the professor once when they were little girls, when he had devised his first truly genius plot, But that was on purpose, and he always regretted it. She might have actually killed someone she truly cared for; the pain on her face was immense. He wasn't angry at her, even if she did destroy the professor...**his professor.** He quickly banished that thought. **Don't think about it Mojo, Don't think about it. He is only a human...............he's not worth emotion think about something else....she wanted you to destroy her...so you should at least know why, and when you know why you will be better, because your going to find out why.**  
  
Buttercup sobbed for a few minuets before pulling herself together, she was not going to cry, and she wasn't weak. Bubbles had cried, Bubbles isn't weak even if she is a baby. She shook her head. **Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.** She looked up to see that Mojo wasn't in the room with her any more; she tried to use her supersonic hearing but remembered that it was gone. Just like the professor. She distracted herself by looking around the room. Potted plants were doing surprisingly well despite the fact the Mojo never let the sun in his home. She saw plans and bits of paper scattered everywhere, even what looked like a chart on the powerpuffs strengths and weaknesses. Mojo came back into the bedroom with a class of water and some Tylenol. She took the pain killers and drank the water. "Thanks." Mojo looked at her with concern in his eyes, then asked, "Why did you want me to destroy you?" She looked at him, gave him a wry smile and answered his question.  
  
"Well, technically you're the one who created us, I guess I thought it would be the right thing, It sounds stupid now but, before I was thinking of how poetic it seamed, one of my best subjects is English because I get extra credit for the poems I give my teacher. I don't really like to tell anyone about it though. I also........ Well......I respect you,"  
  
Mojo didn't say anything but Buttercup, she looked in his eyes and there was something there. It was like a void, something being carefully avoided by his brain. He is trying not to think about the professor. She suddenly realized. She continued as if she never saw it. "It may not seam like it monkey man, but your one of the only people in this city that I actually truly respect."  
  
Mojo was shocked. ** She respects me, why. I have caused her family more trouble than any other villain in Townsville. Her family has suffered a lot by my hands. She and her sisters are contently fighting me.** It hit him then, buttercup loved to fight, and Mojo was one of the only villains that would never stop. Sure Him would appear every once in a while, but he seamed to be playing games, he never seamed to care weather he lost or not, even if he was a sore looser. She respected him because he never stopped fighting  
  
Buttercup looked at him, "look I'm...sor....I didn't mean to barge in her like this, It's just....I thought you could help me. You were always trying to destroy us and we always kicked your butt, and I felt I owed you something, and," she looked up a him he had a strained look on his face, like he was fighting something, she continued, "and well you saved us more than once, even if sometimes it was an accident. Why does it matter I am here Monkey man just kill me and get it over with."  
  
Mojo was torn, ** I could kill her, but not now, it is just not right, if I am going to destroy them it will be with there power, unless I take them away. She has grown up a lot, but what am I to do?** 


	4. Inner Demons

"Buttercup, I won't kill you." She looked at him, a spark flickered in her eye, like a growing rage.  
  
"What the fuck, MOJO? I am a monster! I killed one of the only people I care about, because I was attacking another person I really care about! I really don't think I deserve to live, and you! YOU! Mojo are the only one I trusted enough to end my pain, and save the world from me! I thought you wouldn't torture me with this, like the others world, and I am to much of a fucking coward to kill myself!" With that she started crying again. "Stop crying, stop crying. STOP IT!" she couldn't stop and she started to thrash around on the bed. Mojo managed to restrain her, his strength overpowering her quickly, even in her manic state.  
  
"Computer, tranquilize subject Buttercup, NOW," she wasn't hard to control, but she still had fighting instincts, due to all the, as her sisters put it "unnecessary" training. She managed to kick him from time to time, until a metallic arm emerged from the wall with a needle, and put the chemical in her. Within moments she stopped and slumped down on the bed.  
  
After he was sure she was really out he went over to one of the many monitors in the room. After a few moments of typing something on the keyboard, the hospitals computers were at his mercy. He saw that the professor was not dead, but in intensive care, that he couldn't have a heart transplant due to complications within his bloodstream. "Damn," he muttered to himself. He looked over the screen for hours, trying in vain to find a way to fix this. He didn't notice when Buttercup silently got up and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Do you hate me?" He jumped how long has she been there how much does she know?  
  
"He is not dead," was his answer. She sighed "please, I just want to know, do you hate me? I mean I know in some way you always have hated me, being a powerpuff, and always stopping your plans. Now they make sense, humans are monsters, not fit for this planet." He just stared at her, unsure about what to say, he wasn't sure if she knew, but how, the professor didn't even know.  
  
"No, what time is it?" The answer seamed so simple to her and yet it said so many things, he was not one of the many monsters of the world, not like her. "Its 1:23 in the AM...............thanks." The last part was a whisper, and a plea, but most of all it really was thanks.  
  
"Come with me." He led her to an elevator, which in turn led them to a room full of vehicles; they jumped in what appeared to be a hovercraft. It was just big enough for both of them. A door opened reveling a dark cloudy sky and a very rainy world. They flew out of the volcanoes base over the city to Townsville hospital. 


	5. Deserving Fate?

Sorry for that whole...not updating for like a year thing....but no matter what I tried it came out so bad, I mean I know this story is not the best, but I don't want it to suck royally. Also I kinda forgot about it most of the time....FORGIVE ME!!!!!  
  
"Mojo, I don't want to be here." She said while the craft was landing behind the hospital. He didn't say anything, just pushed a button on the consol and a small compartment opened; he pulled out an empty syringe and a small tube. "I think you should at least visit, maybe you will feel better. You will at least see that he is alive, even if you already know he is, it will be better for you." She didn't say anything just followed him to the back door where he neatly picked the lock and entered. "You know, you could commit a lot more crimes if you just did that all the time." She said as she followed, with her head down"  
  
"I don't do what I do to commit crimes, sure sometimes if I am a bit low on cash and I feel like buying things I will rob the bank, but most of all I do it to save....take over... the world from humans." He said. "Oh.......where is the staff, shouldn't there be a night watch or something?" She asked looking around expecting to get kicked out by a nurse or something. "This is a very old seldom used part of the hospital, it is kept maintained to keep the hospital sanitary, but the only time they ever use it is when most of the city gets hurt. You would think they would use it more often, but the hospital usually is big enough." They went down dark corridors and silently snuck through the more occupied part of the hospital until they reached the professor's room. They crept in Blossom and Bubbles were nowhere to be seen, Mojo was glad for that as he would have a lot to explain if they woke up when he was there.  
  
Buttercup froze at the door way she didn't even get to see him and she ran, back down all the hallways, unnoticed even without her super speed. Mojo knew she would just wait outside for him so he went to get a blood sample. He worked silently not allowing himself to think about anything other than what he was doing. Then he looked up at the man he called father. He couldn't stop him self, he had never cried for some one before, sure once in a while when he was in tremendous pain, but it didn't seam to hurt as much as right now, crying for some one because you love them, because you might loose them.  
  
Buttercup made it outside, panting she slumped to the ground hugging her knees. She heard the sound of some boxes being pushed aside and looked up. There in the shadows like some devil hiding in the darkness, was Ace. "Leave me alone Ace, I can't deal with you right now!"  
  
"Awwww," he said in mock caring, "what's the matter? Finally found out the kind of person you are?" "SHUT UP!" She yelled standing in a defensive position. "Are you going to hurt me little girl, you sure are feisty. How bout we play a little game? I ask you a question, and if you get it wrong you take off some of your clothes. Doesn't that sound fun?" He was testing her, like he did time and time again, just trying to get he riled up, and she hated it.  
  
She said nothing just glared at him. She wanted so much to punch him, but what if she became a monster again. Killing for fun, for sport, for blood The thought came without warning.  
  
"Buttercup?" Ace said, "time for the first question. Did you enjoy it, killing him, hurting him, seeing the pain?" She looked at him his mouth wasn't moving but he kept talking, her head spun, she couldn't tell if he was talking or if she was thinking. "Did you like it? Was there blood? I bet you loved it, bet you couldn't get enough. Ace has blood wouldn't you like to see it, feel it, TASTE IT?" The voice was malicious full of vice was it him or was it her, her own head was betraying her, she had to get in control. "Buttercup, would you like me to touch you, feel you, right now? would you like me to stop?" "Yes," se said hoping he would stop. "OK, I will, I will just come right over there and touch you." She couldn't back up and her eye widened in fear. In desperation she tried to punch him, he caught her easily and pushed her to the ground. She fell onto some trash bags and what ever the contents were ripped at her arm causing her to bleed.  
  
"What?" He knew that she would not have fallen like that and then her saw the blood. "Buttercup?" He asked with a malicious grin, "what happened to your powers? Powerpuff girls don't bleed?" She stood up looking for a place to run but he was blocking the only way, seeing as both the door and the entrance to the ally was behind him.  
  
He advanced, she backed up only to stumble on the garbage, she fell backward and hit her head. She couldn't get up, she couldn't even move. "Now, now, looks like you got a boo-boo, I will make you feel better don't worry." "Please..." don't hurt me, she thought pitifully. "Please, I never knew you to beg Buttercup, but if you're begging for it, here I come." He stalked over to her enjoying every moment of this. Buttercup, was helpless, silently she held back tears. Knowing it would hurt, being her first time, and it would be stolen by this monster. And even though she hated him, and even though, she wanted none of what was sure to come she couldn't help but think, do I deserve this? 


	6. Voices that don't forgive

Authors note... I know I am mean for leaving that chapter like I did...also I noticed that I had these little typo thingies before each thought...that was no supposed to happen. If any one can tell me how to italicize I would be grateful. Also Hairy Gregory, that is the best review....psychoanalyzing megalomaniacal cartoon chimpanzee's is fun... oh just one more thing thoughts will now be displayed like this thought...I hope that works.  
  
..............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mojo sat there for a long time, in that room, then he got up and gathered his equipment and left. He walked down the corridors silently so he didn't wake the sleeping nurse, or any of the guards. He wasn't angry at Buttercup, even after seeing the professor in his sorry state. He slept soundly while Mojo was there, but Mojo knew he was dreaming; his breath was faster than normal, and his eyes were moving rapidly under their lids.  
  
He heard a crash outside, and someone speaking, he opened the door a crack and saw Ace standing over Buttercup. "If you're begging for it, here I come." Ace stepped forward towards her. Right before he opened the door Mojo saw the look in her eyes, like she was resigned to let it happen, like she felt like she deserved it. Yes there still was fear but she didn't fight it.  
  
Mojo open the door and shot Ace with a gun that was concealed in his belt. Ace fell to the ground, stunned and knocked out; he would be hurting for sometime after this day. "Buttercup? Why didn't you fight? You have the skills, you have trained for years I know you could at least fended him off." She didn't move she felt, what was it? Afraid of his admonishments, no Ashamed, that was it, she never felt ashamed of anything, she did what she believed was right. She didn't like this feeling at all; she wanted to apologies, beg even for forgiveness, not just to Mojo; but some part in her felt like, like she had let someone down.  
  
please forgive me She said, or did she say it aloud at all, he didn't seam to hear, maybe she only thought it "......Forgive you?...Ha!" said a cruel voice with snarling laughter. "no one can forgive you, your weak, useless, and unloved." Mojo picked her up and carried her to his hovercraft; they flew over the city toward his home. She had not sad any thing the only movement were her eyes; her eyes were open and rapidly looking around, then they landed on him, and a look of determination flashed in them..."that's not true." Was all she said before passing out, her eyes slowly closing. Mojo blinked she hadn't said anything the whole way home, hadn't responded. "what's not true?" he pondered softly to himself as he brought her to his bed, while he him self went to work on the blood sample he had collected.  
  
Hour after dizzying hour he worked, finding nothing, learning nothing, it seamed all those yeas ago the chemical that brought life to him and the girls had seeped into the professor own bloodstream and caused some kind of mutation. Mojo took a sample of his and, an old sample of Buttercups blood and tested it, they had the same mutate. maybe antidote X he thought he put the antidote in his sample, and buttercups. He watched as Buttercups accepted it at first then, fought it, destroying each and every cell of it. His own blood did the same.  
  
Mojo went to his bed and took a sample of buttercups blood and brought it over to his microscope, he noticed that although it was slower than the original, most likely due to her age, it still was fighting the antidote X. He thought back to the time when they were about 5 years old in body and mind, but in truth about a year and a half in actual age. When he had snuck into their slumber party and doused them with the antidote X he had found in the basement. It took only three hours for it to wear off, but by that time the police had arrested him. He growled remembering what state they had found him in, cowering in the closet, afraid of mere girls that didn't even have super powers, luckily no one ever learned about that as he later erased the memory from their minds.  
  
Mojo turned back to the sample, by the rate it was going; it would take about three days before the antidote wore off. for one of those days he worked on the blood sample nothing happed other than Buttercup's crying out in her sleep, hardly anything coherent and she never woke, he didn't think much of it as he was too busy with the blood, trying to fix it.  
  
Outside Blossom and Bubbles combed the city looking for the emerald puff, never talking to one another; just looking. Every place they went they found nothing, everyone they spoke to could tell them nothing until Bubbles found Ace. He was bandaged up, and Bubbles heard him speak her sisters name; "Damn that Buttercup, tricking me into thinking she had no powers." "What happened Ace?" Yesssssssss tell ussssss." Ace continued to tell the story, "I had her cornered in the ally behind the hospital, and she was acting weird, like she didn't know what I was saying. That bitch is crazy I tell you. She fell backward then when I got close she used her damn supper speed to knock me from behind, man I didn't even see her move!" Bubbles flew to her red sister and told her everything she heard. Together they flew to the hospital to go tell the professor, ad ask him what to do. Later they would have to return to Miss Keene's house for the night. 


	7. Fighting Maddness

Buttercup sat up, she wasn't in anyplace she recognized, it was like a forest of tall jagged metal trees, each one seamed to loom over her. She looked up to where the sky should have been and saw to her horror that it wasn't stars that the little light came from, it was hearts, a thousand floating beating hearts charcoal black and seeping blood. She didn't move for some time, just stared, as she looked on them beating some awful rhythm, she felt her own heart beat the same rhythm. The beating got louder, the volume changed erratically, deafening at times and so soft she could barely hear it.  
  
She felt a pull and looked at her heaving chest, her heart was trying to rip it self out of her body. She got up and ran in the direction her heart was tying to pull, thinking foolishly she could outrun it. She ran cutting herself trying to dodge the metal tree's branches. She tried to run, tried, but it wasn't enough, somehow everything she tried to do was never enough, not for her father, not for her sisters, not for herself. Her heart made a sickening splintering sound as it ripped out of her chest and flew in the air above the trees, next to the other hearts beating in a steady rhythm. It was bloody and fresh, not black like the others, but alive and far out of her reach.  
  
She fell to her knees defeated, by her traumas and fears, "weak." She looked up hearing a voice, it seamed to be coming from the heart's steady rhythm. "Weak. Weak. Weak." It got softer and louder "WEAK! WEAK! WEAK!" It roared in her ears getting louder and louder. "No," she said defiantly, "I'm not weak, I didn't cry when you left me." She stood up dizzy and fell backward on to the branch of a tree. It tore into her and went through to the place where her heart was and out through the hole it had made. She was skewered on the branch like shish kabob, it didn't hurt, nothing in this realm did, whatever this realm was.  
  
"I'm never going to be saved, I don't deserve to live." Buttercup at a mirror image of herself, she stared wide eyed at it, it didn't seam to see her it just babbled on. "I should die, but I don't deserve that either," it looked up finally noticing, and looked her in the eye's, "do I?" Buttercup shook her head, this can't be real. That's not me, it can't be me. The clone smiled "Yes I am, you can't deny me buttercup, I am you, or at least some part of you, but I don't want to be part of you anymore. I want to be all of you," It pulled it's self slowly from the branch and walk over to buttercup. "If you would just listen to reason Buttercup, you don't deserve to live, after what you did and you know it."  
  
Buttercup looked at her clone, or was it herself? It didn't have any indication of being held on the tree like she was, no tears on the dress, no blood stains, no blood at all. She looked down at herself, her body was covered in blood, dark red, none of it was drying, like the hearts above, her wounds were eternal. She pulled herself off the tree and stood there looking at the both of them.  
  
Something fell on her arm she looked at it. Ash? Looking up she noticed that the hearts had started to wither and shrink, the darkest turning to ash, turning to her own floating heart, she saw that it was turning black as if it was burning up it's self. "No! I won't just give up, he is still alive, I might not of..." She trailed off not willing to finish it. "Of what?" Her clone inquired wickedly. "Killed him? Hmmm? Face it Butterbrain, he's as good as dead anyway." Buttercup suddenly snapped her head back to look at her clone.  
  
Butterbrain? "Your not real, none of this is, if you think I will give up a chance to at least see if he survives then your wrong. You may be a part of me, but luckily for me I can change any part of my self I want, including you!" Buttercup jumped and attacked, punching, kicking, even biting any part of her double she could. Strength seamed to seep back into her slowly. The clone couldn't fight back if it tried, Buttercup wanted it gone dead, and it was slowly happening. It tried to flee out into the metal tree but Buttercup found she could jump over the trees until she felt a familiar floating sensation and she was flying again over the trees.  
  
The hearts were one by one falling into ashen piles around her, and when she found her clone it was clutching something, its own blackened heart, trying desperately to push it back into its wounded chest. Buttercup's eye filled with red and the clone and its heart were destroyed in the heated blast. Buttercup flew to her own heart, it wasn't black anymore and it disappeared into her chest before she could do anything with it, she was whole. Buttercup started laughing for the first time in a long time she felt like she could laugh, she aloud herself to do so. 


	8. Scaring Powers

Mojo sat in his lab working; he was tired, very tired he hadn't slept much since before Buttercup first came to his home, asking for his hand in her demise. He walk out of his lab to his room where Buttercup slept restlessly, tossing and turning on the bed and crying out in pain. He didn't want to wake he she needed sleep but if she was having such horrible dreams should he allow her to continue living them? He shock his head to get his mind working again, he still hadn't found anyway to get rid of the mutate, and the professor couldn't live much longer with his heart scorched as it was, it was a miracle he was alive at all.  
  
He turned and his arm caught on the door cutting into his skin. "Damn," he couldn't use band aids because of his fur but he didn't have any spare bandages around either, he would just have to leave it, but not before washing it and putting disinfectant on it. He stared to walk out to do just that when he heard buttercup cry out something in her troubled sleep. "You're not real; none of this is, if you think I will give up a chance to at least see if he survives then your wrong. You may be a part of me, but luckily for me I can change any part of my self I want, including you!"  
  
Mojo watched as she kicked and punched violently, wrestling with her demons on the bed. She started to glow a light green, and floated above the bed, the sheets that covered her glided back to where she one lay. "What the...?" Mojo ran over to a desk and pulled out an empty syringe, he quickly took a sample and brought it to his microscope. The Chemical X was fighting the Antidote; in fact it was almost completely gone. This shouldn't be! She seams to be gaining her powers back at an even faster rate than I expected, but she has a day and a half to go by my original calculations! "She...she... is gaining her powers back by will alone! But this can not be, it makes no sense, it is impossible, unconceivable," but he was unable to think of any other logical answer as to why this could be happening.  
  
Buttercup, much to Mojo's surprise then started laughing, as she woke up smiling a genuine smile and slowly floated back down to the floor still glowing and walked over to him noticing his arm, which was still bleeding, she put her hand over it and a soft green glowing warmth surrounded it an healed it. Neither of them noticed the scar that appeared on Buttercups arm shortly after. "Buttercup, are you ok what happened? How did you get your powers back?" She looked at him in the eye calm and not self loathing, free of her inner demons. "I just realized that I shouldn't stand by and cry when I could be helping him right now, that's not what I would really do." He stomach grumbled loudly and she walk over to his kitchen and opened it. Mojo however sat her on his chair and began to question her on the glow that had softly faded away.  
  
"Well my power is connected to my emotions, so if I concentrate hard enough I can heal I guess." That was he answer after an hour of questioning and thinking aloud from Mojo. He had cooked them both dinner and they ate in silence each thinking about what this could mean. Her power comes from Chemical X so it most likely wont get rid of the mutate, but can she heal his heart, she needs to practice but we don't have the time. Mojo sat thinking about what he could do to tap into her power.  
  
He suddenly looked up at her. "Buttercup go to the police department and steal the gun I used to take your powers. It also gave princess powers do you remember?" She nodded and was out the door with her super speed before he could say any more, Mojo ran to his lab and pulled out some tools and put them on his metallic working table. Buttercup was back in a flash with the gun and watched as Mojo worked on it into the night.  
  
Mojo took buttercup into one of his testing lab's, "ok Buttercup, stand there and I will shoot you, the gun will enhance your powers making it easier for you to tap into them. So you will be able to heal things better and not have to concentrate. This is probably out only chance of having the professor back." She nodded. please let this work. Please please please! She didn't think she ever wanted anything more in her life as the ray engulfed her in golden light.  
  
"How do we know if it worked?" she asked worriedly. Mojo gave her a solemn look and before she could react he picked up a ray gun and shot his stomach. "OH MY GOD! MOJO!" She ran over to him and pushed the green glow though her hands effortlessly healing him quickly. What the hell were you thinking, what if it hadn't worked huh? I would be alone." She startled herself with that last statement, did she really mean it? She could go back to her sisters couldn't she? What if they don't want me back? Mojo's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "you wouldn't of been alone, you have many people that love you, also I had complete trust in the guns abilities to enhance your powers.  
  
"But what if it didn't? You could have been killed, then how would we...." She stopped a look of immense pain crossed her face and she clutched her stomach tightly. Without warning she passed out on the floor. Mojo acted quickly bringing her to the bed again, and examining her stomach, right there, in the same place she had healed him was a hole. It was healing fast because of the chemical X but her skinned remained scarred with a large burn mark.  
  
Mojo knew his gun hadn't had anything to do with this. That's when he noticed the small scar on her arm; he looked at his own in disbelief. She could heal anything now as long as her body could take it, but would she be able to heal herself after? He had to find out. 


	9. Healing Hearts

She stirred slowly opening her eyes; she looked down at her stomach touching the mark cautiously, it didn't hurt. She hated it though, hated this thing on her. Something stirred in her mind a memory from years heal them"  
  
"No he couldn't, AND THEY NEVER HEAL!" She remembered a time when she would have thought it cool to bear those marks, as reminders, as a way to prove her self worthy. If only I felt that way now, maybe this wouldn't seam as bad Spore, some dark hero of her past, she thought he was cool because of his un-healing flesh.  
  
"We can't save him Buttercup." She jumped slightly looking over at Mojo slumped in a chair, looking tired, defeated. "You power is great but, if you go though with it you will end up dying in the end." She stared at him, all that hope gone wasted all because of her stupid power. Something clicked in her head as she thought about his statement, he never said it wasn't worth it. She had made her decision, she didn't want to live without righting this. Maybe if she was like she used to be she would have agreed with him, but she had changed, she didn't want it to happen this way. She looked down at her scar. I know I can stop his pain if I will it all away.  
  
If I didn't die from healing Mojo's stomach, maybe I won't die from healing the professors....heart. She got up and walked over to Mojo he looked at her. It's me or him monkey man, She thought, and I won't be able to live knowing that I did it because I was behaving like a spoiled brat. without warning she grabbed him and flew out the door over the dark city to the hospital. She didn't bother using the ally entrance she just slammed open the lobby door, startling sleeping families waiting for their sick, and sped to his room. I'm not afraid this time. she thought just outside of the room that held her father.  
  
She walked in and set Mojo down, "Buttercup you can't do this! You will die!" His protests were lost on her, and succeed only in waking Blossom and Bubbles. They stared at her for a moment and jumped up to hug her, "Buttercup! We were so worried about you...Buttercup...?" She pushed them away "Mojo keep them away I don't want to waste energy on anyone other then them. If you come to close it won't work right and we will both die." She turned to look at him, in her eyes flashed sadness and love.  
  
She walked over to her sisters and hugged them each tightly whispering to them, "I'm so sorry, I know you don't hate me, but please forgive me for what I'm about to do." She led them to behind Mojo, then walked over to him and hugged him. "Mojo? Take care of them won't you? Thanks for helping me." She looked at his face and noticed that he was holding back tears she smiled and shook her head, "It's ok to cry, it only makes you stronger."  
  
She walked back over to the professor's bed and pushed the glow from her hands into the professor's chest focusing on the heart. She felt her own heart start to burn, it was a searing pain and she didn't bother to hold back her tears anymore. Her body stared to shake and she took one last at the all. She looked in Mojo's eyes, "Tell him I'm sorry.....brother." She said softly, but couldn't help thinking how cliché. "And Mojo I do think of you as my brother. When I wake up I want lots of ice cream, got it." Her face was drained of all color and she finally collapsed to the floor. Her chest heaved, and her body shivered, and finally she lay still.  
  
"Buttercup!" Her sisters yelled in unison, they pushed past Mojo and speed to her side. "She's still breathing, get her to a doctor!" Blossom yelled. After the doctors came and took her away all they could do is wait. The professor woke about an hour after she left. He and the girls were told everything by Mojo, with heavy hearts they listened, looking at him with solemn eyes. The professor was taken away for testing soon after, and the girls both sat on his bed. They waited silently for what seamed like forever, but it could have only been a half hour. Bubbles suddenly looked up at Mojo sitting in the chair and smiled sadly, "You are our brother," He looked up at her meeting her eyes, "aren't you?" Blossom looked at Mojo and she and her tear colored sister went over to hug him.  
  
The held each other for another moment but broke apart when the professor was wheeled in by one of the nurses. "Girls..." He said  
  
......................................................................................................... ......................................................................................................... Ok what do you think? Reviews please or I won't do another chapter....lol. That might not be a bad idea...I could leave the ending up to you...hmmmmmmmm well I do have an ending thought up, already......hmmmmmmm well that all depends...what do you guys think, to end or not to end...that is the question. 


	10. epilogue

It was beautiful, it was warm and the dew on the grass had not yet dried up leaving little crystals on the ground, so one had the feeling they were walking on a world of diamonds. The air was light and held the soft fragrance of lilacs, and a pleasant breeze whooshed about. Squirrels flitted from tree to tree in a pleasant dance oblivious to the world around them.  
  
In the park dogs splashed water all over their owners as they chased duck and geese in the shimmering pond. A cat stalked a small white bird in a tree, but at the last minute the bird flew away, leaving the cat, and flying up into the sky. The bird flew a while on a warm breeze to a tree some ways away from the park. It rested there weary of the people gathering just under the cypress.  
  
In the shade of the tree stood two girls, staring sadly at their sister's casket. The girl's eyes were wet with recent tears and each time they dried them, it only served to leave room for more tears to climb out. It wasn't as though they were afraid to cry, no they let the tears run freely, and they just felt as if they could wipe away all that happened, by wiping away their tears, of course, you know, they couldn't.  
  
Their father, a tall man usually in a lab coat, donned a black tuxedo for the solemn occasion, tried to comfort them but they would never truly heal. Their brother stood next to them but apart from them, not feeling as if he belonged. Noticing this the girls went to each side of him hugging him tightly as he silently shed his tears. They had lost their sister, and although he wasn't a replacement, he did help to fill the whole that she had left in her wake. Many other people had come too teachers, friends, the mayor and his assistant even people that didn't know them personally, just by the deeds they did to save the city, came.  
  
Every day for the rest of his life the lost girl's brother would return to the grave and leave flowers. Never again did he commit crimes, being accepted by his family he had finally accepted human kind. He had no need to destroy the world or to take it over. In fact he worked along side his father and helped to build a better world, and he worked along side his sisters to put a stop to the evil around them. It was something he promised himself: never give up never stop fighting those who cause you pain. Only after the whole ordeal it had changes somewhat: never give up, never stop fighting those who cause any pain.  
  
For her he would fight day after day, and work night after night, and come visit her day and night, whenever he needed to talk. He felt safe knowing she listened to him, knowing she was watching them. He felt safe knowing he had a family, thanks to her. Every day he would come and always he would thank her. "Thank you Buttercup, little sister." 


	11. Happy days agian: alternate ending

OK! I decided to do an alternate ending because Hairy Gregory gave me the idea to well I decided it was a good idea so naturally I used it. Also I would like to thank Hairy Gregory for being part the cult...er... for being part of the collective......for being a great reviewer...also let us all praise his review skills these are constructive reviews, ladies an gentlemen...not half ass reviews like I do there we go..... anyhoo don't be fooled by the beginning only the first three paragraphs are the same except the type of tree in the last one ok..... I think that is it...I hope you like it...............we are all Jane on the inside .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................................  
  
It was beautiful, it was warm and the dew on the grass had not yet dried up leaving little crystals on the ground, so one had the feeling they were walking on a world of diamonds. The air was light and held the soft fragrance of lilacs, and a pleasant breeze whooshed about. Squirrels flitted from tree to tree in a pleasant dance oblivious to the world around them.  
  
In the park dogs splashed water all over their owners as they chased duck and geese in the shimmering pond. A cat stalked a small white bird in a tree, but at the last minute the bird flew away, leaving the cat, and flying up into the sky. The bird flew a while on a warm breeze to a tree some ways away from the park. It rested there weary of the people gathering just under the cypress.  
  
Three girls using super speed spread out a cloth and set up a picnic, right before their father was being wheeled up to them by Mojo. "I really don't know why the hospital insists I use this silly chair, I've done test on myself and I am perfectly fine." He said, pouting. "It is regulation; they wish not to get sued. Should someone get hurt they could blame the hospital ad the hospital wouldn't be able to get out of it. If someone gets hurt and it is within the period of time that the hospital states that they need to rest, they can get out of a lawsuit. They-"  
  
"Ok, ok! Monkey man we get it. Here have a banana, and hand me that ice cream!" Mojo held out the ice cream but before she could grab it he held it back ranting. "That is a common misconception! I AM AN APE!!!!!! Plus even if I was classified as a monkey it doesn't mean I like bananas. My species...HEY!" He didn't notice buttercup quickly fly behind him and grab the ice cream out of his hands. Then without warning she dropped a scoop on his arm and cape laughing. "GAH! My fur. My cape! You dirtied it with that sticky ice cream of yours!"  
  
Mojo got up and chased her floating form around the tree and past sum bushes he didn't realize until it was too late that she was leading him to the lake. With a somewhat ungraceful leap he grabbed at her foot, but she flew higher and he landed in the water. "BUTTERCUP!!!!!!!!" he yelled scaring several birds from trees. "What?" she asked feigning innocence. "Now your cape is clean. If you didn't want it cleaned you shouldn't of complained." She didn't notice him pull out the gun until it was too late, and a steady stream of water hit her. "Hey? You brought a water gun? You are so getting it now! Come on girls!!!! Let's get em!" The pink and blue puffs who were watching from the safety of the blanket then flew into the air next to their emerald sister. "Ok girls! Plan Aquatic thunder NOW!" Blossom yelled.  
  
The power puff girls flew under water and Mojo looked around, he couldn't see any of them under there, then be hind him he heard a rumble, like thunder and he slowly turned around to see a giant tri-colored wave coming right for him. "Mommy." He squeaked staring at the small tsunami wide eyed. He tried to swim away but his clothes and fur were making it difficult and he was swept up in the wave.  
  
Minutes later three puffs and a monkey washed up on shore not too far from the professor. "Ok, girls, Mojo time to eat quit horsing around." He said smiling at his children, all four of them.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................................  
  
ok somewhat shorter than the last ending...I am thinking of doing a sequel using the first ending (I originally was going to have her die)...what do you guys think?...ok I should stop lying to myself the only cause I know the truth one who reviews anymore is Hairy Gregory (which I am eternally grateful)...so being my only reader what do you think? I have an idea...sorta....a kinda short thing....i don't know... 


End file.
